


Хэллоуин

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2018 [9]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Волшебство всегда рядом и надо быть к нему готовым. И, конечно же, знать, чего ты хочешь от него.





	Хэллоуин

**Author's Note:**

> Заявка_138_оридж 2018

Томми с сомнением смотрел в зеркало. Он, как и все дети, любил и ждал  
Хеллоуин, но с таким костюмом ему будет сложно получать положительные  
эмоции. Он больше думал, прилетит ли ему от сверстников и как сильно?  
Мать как в книге прочла эмоции на лице сына.  
— Милый, я знаю, что ты хотел быть оборотнем, но мы пока не можем  
позволить себе такой костюм. Но ты отлично выглядишь, правда! Из тебя  
вышло очень жуткое пугало!!!  
Томми улыбнулся ей в ответ. На самом деле, костюм вышел действительно  
хорошим. Но пугало! Как будто ему мало доставалось насмешек в школе. С  
друзьями он еще сможет повеселиться, но если они встретят остальных,  
особенно Майка и его банду... Тогда Томми придется до конца года терпеть  
издевательства по теме огородных пугал.  
— Ну, давай, держи, — мать вручила Томми корзинку для сладостей. — Смотри,  
не гуляй допоздна!  
— Я знаю, мам. Пока!  
Томми вышел из дома. Перед тем как кинутся на соседнюю улицу к дому  
Уилла, он осмотрелся по сторонам. Повсюду бегали маленькие дети в  
простынях-привидениях или пиратских накидках, а взрослые спешили  
домой, чтобы успеть нарядить детей постарше. Майка и компании нигде  
видно не было. Томми и Уилл на то и рассчитывали — пойти гулять в то  
время, когда малышей уже загоняют домой, а их сверстников еще собирают в  
путь за ежегодным сбором сластей. По их расчетам, Майк со своей бандой  
должны заявиться на улицу даже позже, чем остальные.  
Удостоверившись, что ничего не угрожает, Томми понесся вперед, одной  
рукой держа корзинку, другой придерживая консервные банки с его

собственного костюма пугала, чтобы сильно не шумели. Старая соломенная  
шляпа матери то и дело сползала на глаза. Томми опасался, что из-за нее  
краска на лице испортится, и оранжевая ухмылка Тыквоголового останется  
без нарисованных бровей.  
Мальчик добежал до конца улицы и повернул к дому друга, но вдруг налетел  
на кого-то со всего маху. Он даже потерял равновесие и шлепнулся на зад,  
мгновенно подумав, что ему ничего не будет за порванные штаны, так как  
тут и без того полно дыр. Он приподнял шляпу, из-за которой собственно и  
случилось происшествие, и замер. Перед ним стоял Майкл-дам-в-глаз и пара  
его дружков: рыжий Корби и Большой Сэм.  
— Да вы гляньте, ребята! Это же Томми-бомж!  
Томми стал для Майка, как и для всей школы Томми-бомжом только потому,  
что его семья едва сводила концы с концами. Мальчик носил старую одежду,  
пока та совсем не изнашивалась, сумка была вся перелатана, а учебники  
всегда скупались с рук или в дешевых букинистических магазинах. Вот  
Майкл-дам-в-глаз и наградил Томми таким прозвищем.  
— Я смотрю, — продолжал Майк, пока Томми в ужасе соображал, что ему  
теперь делать, — наш Том наконец оделся в свой лучший парадный костюм!  
Сэм и Корби залились смехом. Майк продолжал измываться, пока в голову  
ему не пришла блестящая, как ему показалось, идея.  
— Ребят, давайте-ка проводим этого Короля всех бомжей на положенное ему  
место — на свалку! Будет там ворон отпугивать!  
Снова раскатистый смех. Томми попытался было убежать, но его тут же  
словил Большой Сэм.  
— Нет уж, пугало, никуда ты не уйдешь, — зашипел он и поволок за собой.  
Большой Сэм был старше их всех, но не по уму, а лишь по возрасту. Он  
трижды оставался на второй год и лишь чудом все еще не вылетел из школы.  
Однако предпочитал общаться с одиннадцатилетками типа Майка и Корби.  
Томми всегда думал, потому что ровесники Сэма чморят его точно так же,  
как Майк чморит таких как Том. Пусть Сэм и был обделен умом, но не  
силой. Высвободиться от его захвата было невозможно. Томми брыкался и  
пыхтел, стараясь вырваться, пока не получил коронный и знаменитый удар в  
глаз от Майка. Вся левая часть лица загудела от боли, глаз тут же заплыл.  
Томми притих в ожидании неминуемого.  
Вот они уже подошли к свалке. Всего-то надо было дойти до самого конца  
улицы. Пока Сэм держал в своих ручищах Томми и поливал его грязью,  
Корби и Майк притащили старую цепь с крюком от эвакуатора. Через  
несколько мгновений и криков Томми «Пожалуйста, не надо!», он оказался  
подвешенным за крюк на воротах свалки. Майк и его компания смеялись до

слез, выкрикивая оскорбления и издёвки. Они кидались в него комками  
грязи, пытаясь попасть то в голову, то в банки, но, в конце концов, им это  
надоело и они ушли, смеясь и передразнивая Томми.  
Мальчик остался один. В темноте, грязный, с разбитым лицом, униженный  
как никогда. Он плакал навзрыд, махая руками, стараясь зацепиться за крюк  
и высвободиться. Однако ничего у него не выходило. Вскоре он и вовсе  
выбился из сил. Томми не знал, сколько прошло времени, но решил, что мать  
наверняка уже начала его поиски и надо лишь ждать. Этим он и занялся,  
периодически всхлипывая. Тут его внимание привлекло какое-то движение в  
стороне. Фонарей тут не было, но Томми тут же решил, что это кто-то из  
взрослых, кто уже ищет потерявшегося ребенка.  
— Эй! Эй, мистер! Я тут! Помогите мне! Помо...  
Томми осекся. На темном силуэте человека мелькнули два желтых огонька.  
Как раз там, где должны быть глаза. Только сейчас мальчик стал понимать,  
как не похож этот человек на всех. Угловатые плечи, практически острые,  
подозрительно круглая большая голова и маленькая шляпа, пальто до самой  
земли... Томми уже начал жалеть, что привлек своими криками этого  
человека. И снова ужас завладел его сердцем. Мальчик видел, как к нему  
приближается Тыквоголовый Джек.  
— Доброго вечера, молодой человек! — вежливо поздоровался он. Голос был  
глубокий и немного скрипучий. Томми отметил, что неясно, где он рождался,  
так как шеи у существа не было — голова просто плавала над плечами.  
— О, я смотрю, у вас просто чудесный костюм! — продолжал Тыквоголовый,  
осматривая глазами-огоньками мальчика. — Пугало! Надо же, как остроумно!  
И смело!  
Томми не мог вымолвить и слова от страха. Его мочевой, казалось, вот-вот  
опустошит содержимое прямо в штаны.  
— Знаете, сейчас не каждый решится изобразить пугало. Все стремятся  
воспроизвести какой-нибудь популярный образ из фильмов. Или  
придерживать классике — вампиры там, призраки... Ну, вы понимаете меня,  
молодой человек. Но вот пугало! И даже... Вы позволите?  
Холодные узкие пальцы коснулись подбородка Томми и чуть приподняли его  
голову. Два огонька будто прищурились, а потом вспыхнули ярче.  
— О, как прекрасно! Вы воспроизвели Тыквоголового Джека?! — Джек явно  
был польщен и очень доволен. — Замечательно, молодой человек! Мне  
кажется, вам не сильно удобно. Позвольте вам помочь.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Тыквоголовый снял несчастного с крюка и усадил на  
землю. Ноги Томми отказывались подчиняться.  
— Вас же Томми зовут, если я не ошибаюсь? Так вот, Томми, я очень тронут

вашим образом в эту Хеллоуинскую ночь. И хотел бы вознаградить вас,  
исполнив одно желание. Чего бы вы хотели, молодой человек?  
Глаза-огоньки приблизились к самому лицу мальчика. Тот не понимал, как  
высокая фигура могла так быстро сложиться до уровня его головы. Томми  
почувствовал, как от огоньков идет жар. Могучий, всеобъемлющий,  
захватывающий. Этот огненный взгляд пронизывал все тело, видел все его  
тайны.  
— Хм, очень любопытно... — вдруг с удовлетворением сказал Джек,  
отстранившись. — Что ж, Томми, я увидел твое желание и с удовольствием  
его выполню. А пока, вот, держи.  
Достав из ниоткуда Тыквоголовый Джек протянул Томми его корзинку,  
полную самых вкусных, свежих и дорогих сластей и конфет. Томми на  
автомате взял подарок и пролепетал непослушным языком:  
— Спасибо.  
— Счастливого Хэллоуина, Томми! — сказал Тыквоголовый и спокойно пошел  
дальше во тьму.  
Минут десять еще Томми приходил в себя, а потом помчался домой. Сейчас  
он уже не боялся ни встречи с Майком, ни разгуливающих по городу  
картонных роботов и резиновых инопланетян. За этот вечер он и так испытал  
слишком много страхов. Все, хватит. Пора домой. К тому же конфет теперь у  
него предостаточно.  
***  
Спустя год Томми уже не носил гордое прозвище Томми-бомж. Над ним все  
так же прикалывались, но подцепиться к бедности уже не могли. Теперь  
Томми ходил в новых вещах, в отличных ботинках и с ярким крепким  
портфелем. За этот год его семья наконец выбралась из долгов и смогла  
наладить быт. Отцу Томми предложили новую работу, где он быстро и  
успешно пошёл вверх по карьерной лестнице. Мать тоже устроилась в  
хорошее место не в ущерб семье. Поэтому при приближении Хэллоуина она  
предложила сыну самому выбрать себе костюм, какой он хочет, не смотря на  
стоимость. Они могли себе это позволить. Томми внимательно осмотрел  
ассортимент, но матери заявил, что смастерит костюм сам.  
В канун дня всех святых Томми вышел к родителям в образе Тыквоголового  
Джека. Только теперь это было не то пугало, что в прошлом году. Томми  
постарался сделать круглую маску из папье-маше, шляпу-цилиндр и вместе с  
матерью сшил черный балахон до земли. Конечно, он не сказал кто послужил  
примером. При наступлении темноты Томми пошел прямиком к городской

свалке. Туда, где ровно год назад повстречал самого настоящего  
Тыквоголового. И он даже не удивился, когда увидел, что его поджидают.  
— Очень рад вновь видеть вас, молодой человек! — воскликнул Джек,  
приподнимая шляпу.  
Томми повторил этот жест и учтиво поклонился.  
— Добрый вечер! — от волнения его голос осип. Ещё бы! Он весь год ждал этой  
встречи.  
Джек протянул ему костлявую руку и Томми послушно взялся за нее.  
— Я помню твоё желание, — начал Тыквоголовый, — и часть его уже исполнена.  
Пришла пора перейти к главному, Томми.  
С этими словами тьма из-под балахона Джека начала перетекать в рукав  
мальчику. Тот испугался и хотел высвободить руку, но его слишком крепко  
держали. Он чувствовал, как руку захватывает новое вязкое ощущение  
легкого покалывания. Было не больно, просто очень неожиданно и  
непривычно.  
Вот покалывание добралось до шеи и живота, потом пробежалось до ступней  
и закончилось на макушке. Томми теперь перестал чувствовать свое тело, но  
в то же время мог, как прежде им повелевать. И даже больше! Теперь ему не  
нужны были кости, мышцы, суставы. Он легко мог вывернуться наизнанку,  
взлететь или рассыпаться по плоскости. Абсолютно новые бескрайние  
возможности.  
Рядом Тыквоголовый наблюдал за мальчиком с неизменной довольной  
улыбкой. А когда тот закончил испытывать новые способности, спросил:  
— Тебе нравится, Томми?  
— О да, сэр!  
Джек видел, как горели глаза-огоньки под бумажной маской  
новоиспечённого Тыквоголового.  
— Я сделал все что требуется, чтобы твоё желание сбылось. Теперь — иди. И  
помни — ты сам пожелал этого! — Джек добродушного потрепал мальчика за  
плечо. — Кстати, отличный костюм, молодой человек. Доброй ночи.  
— Спасибо! Мы же ещё встретимся?  
Джек ответил хитрым прищуром и исчез во тьме.  
Томми чувствовал невероятное воодушевление и лёгкость. Сейчас он мог  
всё, был способен на любые фокусы и подвиги. И он знал, чего он хотел. Это  
желание впервые выплыло на передний план с тех пор, как зародилось.  
Раньше Том мог только предполагать и строить догадки, которые как  
кирпичики составляли общую стену. Но ни разу он не видел весь этот замок.  
Только теперь пришло понимание. И оно жгло огнём изнутри.  
Томми тенью взлетел над городом, стараясь держаться в районе крыш, чтобы

ненароком не пропустить своего первого «гостя». Долго искать не пришлось.  
Банда Майк-Корби-Сэм и еще пара ребят, присоединившаяся к ним за этот  
год, только что отобрали у малышей пакет со сладостями в одной из  
подворотен. То, что надо. Теперь можно и выпустить тот огонь мести,  
горящий внутри весь этот год, а то и больше.  
Майкл и его друзья громко смеялись какой-то шутке, когда вокруг резко  
стемнело и начали появляться небольшие тыквочки с горящими глазами.  
Сначала прекратился смех. Ребята хотели просто уйти, но куда бы они не  
ступили, под ногами оказывалась тыква с жгучим огнем внутри. Поняв, что  
никуда им не уйти, Майкл начал кричать и ругаться на невидимого шутника.  
Вот тогда то и началось самое веселье для Томми. Тыквочки в момент  
проросли в живых пугало и начали цепляться острыми пальцами-ветками за  
ребят, за одежду, волосы, царапать кожу. Мальчишки побежали куда глаза  
глядят, но вместо улицы встречали на пути лишь стены. Томми ловко  
маневрировал и путал сознания, хотя и не подозревал, что теперь может и  
так.  
Один из мальчишек — Сэм — отчаянно заревел. Впрочем, слёзы потекли у всей  
компании. Ребята были напуганы, кто-то даже обмочил штаны. А тыквочки  
неустанно цеплялись, не давая передохнуть. Крики помощи тонули в  
непроглядной тьме. Обессиленный Майкл свернулся калачиком, стараясь  
закрыться от нападающих и рыдал, умоляя прекратить этот оживший  
кошмар. Томми с удовлетворением и даже жалостью смотрел на него. Только  
сейчас он приказал своим тыквам отступить. Однако они не останавливались,  
всё так же злобно хихикая. Мальчишки сбились в кучку, словно бездомные  
перепуганные котята. Вот уже Томми заорал на тыквочек, чтобы они  
прекратили. Но ничего не помогало.  
— Ты же сам этого хотел, Томми, — послышался голос Тыквоголового Джека.  
Совсем рядом и нигде одновременно. — Ты хотел напугать их, унизить,  
уничтожить. Быть лучше их, сильнее. Чтобы они тебя боялись, а не ты их.  
Разве не так?  
— Да, но... — лепетал тот. — Пожалуйста, прекратите. Хватит уже! Я больше не  
хочу.  
— Ты хочешь. Я видел это желание у тебя глубоко внутри. Оно и сейчас есть.  
Ты чувствуешь? Чувствуешь вкус удовлетворения?  
Томми чувствовал, знал, что жаждал этого. Страх получить желаемое с  
самим желанием никак в итоге не связан.  
— Этого достаточно! Хватит!  
— Хватит? А как же все остальные? Те, кого гнобил этот Майкл и все  
подобные ему. Разве ты не жаждал мести за всех вас — маленьких, слабых,

трусливых детей, которых гнобят в школах?! — с каждым словом голос  
усиливался и уже почти орал на Томми.  
— Нет! Нет! — кричал он в ответ и понимал, что всё именно так и было. Он  
тысячи раз думал о вселенском возмездии за всех униженных и  
оскорбленных...  
В подворотне стало тихо. Злобный смех прекратился. Все пугало-тыквочки  
сгорели в своих же огнях, оставив после себя угли и дрожащих детей. Томми  
и Джек стояли над всем этим. Две угловатые фигуры с круглой тыквенной  
головой и горящими глазами. Джек больше ничего не говорил. Томми хотел  
сначала зарыдать, но быстро понял, что потерял эту способность. Он молчал  
и слушал далекий смех и веселые выкрики детей «Сладость или пакость?» Но  
это всё доносилось из другого мира. Перед ним беззвучными рыданиями  
сотрясались его бывшие обидчики — сломленные, жалкие, никчёмные и  
теперь совершенно не представляющие опасность.  
— Я хочу домой, — в итоге сказал Томми и почти удивился своему спокойному,  
немного уставшему, но совершенно равнодушному голосу.  
— Ты сегодня очень много поработал. Для первого раза больше, чем стоило  
бы, — ласково произнес Джек. — Пойдем, Томми. Я покажу тебе твой новый  
дом.


End file.
